The Bracelet
by Tonkswyrda
Summary: Tonks remembers the five charms she will never take off. written for the five things challenge on hpfc.


Tonks lay in bed, snuggled up to Remus. Smiling, she twisted her wedding ring round her finger, smiling up at her husband as he slept. A jingle as she went to wrap her arm around Remus made her pause, and she glanced at her arm. Her charm bracelet hung from her wrist, the clasp still tight after all the years she had been wearing it. Grinning to herself, she rolled onto her back, holding her left arm close to her face, examining the charms in the early morning light. She had a box of charms in a draw somewhere, she had so many, but usually she only wore a few. She changed them round often, but there were a few charms she would never took off.

She fingered the first charm she had ever been given, when she had gotten her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. She could remember her Dad giving it to her, and how proud he'd been to see his little girl growing up.

"Go on Dora, open it!" Ted Tonks smiled, handing her a long, narrow leather box.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"You'll find out." Her father winked at her. Smiling, she opened the box, gasping at the intricately wrought silver chain, with a single charm dangling off it. Blushing, her father picked it up, closing the clasp around her wrist.

"It's a charm bracelet, Dora. This one here, that's the Tonks family crest."

She held the small piece of silver, holding it up to the light to see the small coat of arms inscribed on the shield shaped charm.

"Your mother and I chose that because we want you to remember who you are. You always be yourself, kay?"

She laughed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I promise." She whispered. "Are there more charms?" She asked.

He grinned. "Course there are cricket, but you have to get those yourself."

Tonks laughed now, thinking back. Her Dad had been so embarrassed to be giving her a silly muggle charm bracelet. But it was the one thing she'd kept throughout all her years at school, and after she'd left home.

She moved the bracelet round, holding a small badger between her fingers. Just and loyal. She snorted. It flashed in the light, its silver snout reflecting her violet eyes.

"Happy graduation, Nymph!" Charlie wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently. She smiled, laughing as they saw their parents fighting to push through the crowd to congratulate them.

"I got you a present." Charlie murmured in her ear.

"Charlie! I told you not to-"

"I know. That's why it's small." With a flourish, he pulled out her hand and placed a yellow silk bag on her palm. "I know it's not much…"

She turned the bag upside down. "Oh, Charlie, you shouldn't have! Wow, I love it!" She held the small badger in her fingers, before he took it, chuckling, and attached it to her bracelet.

"You mean it? You really like it?" He asked, chuffed.

"Of course I do, silly! I'm never taking this off!" Charlie laughed, kissing her on the forehead. "That's my Hufflepuff."

She had laughed at that. Even though she and Charlie had broken up a few months later when he went to Romania, they had still remained close friends. She sighed, dropping her fingers, watching it swing back and forth. Her eyes lit up as she untwisted the wand from the chain. She'd never thought of Moody as the present giving type…

"Congratulation, Nymphadora. You must be pleased."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not pleased! I'm ecstatic!!" She was literally bouncing. Moody took a small step back.

"You don't want to get to happy. Constant Vigilance! Always be prepared, Nymphadora!"

She frowned. "Don't call me Nymphadora, Moody. It's Tonks."

"Of course. Well, Tonks, I got you something…"

"You got me something? Moody, are you sure you're not an imposter? I thought you didn't do gifts?"

"I don't!" He growled. "But you're one of the only female Aurors in he squad, and I'm proud of that."

"You're blushing!" Tonks exclaimed gleefully.

"I am not!" he barked. "Now, do you want it or not?"

"Sorry." She grinned. "Sure thing."

He handed her an envelope. She pulled out a card, smirking as she read.

"Did you write me this poem? I never knew you had a poetic side…"

"The presents in the envelope!" Moody said, rolling his eyes. She turned the envelope upside down, watching as a small silver stick fell into her open palm.

"It's a stick." She said slowly.

"No its not! It's a wand! You're an auror, I get you a wand!"

"Oh, right! Thanks, that's cool! Here, put it on for me…"

She remembered he had chuckled at the other charms on her bracelet at the time- a small snake impaled on a sword, (Bill had sent her that one from Egypt) a lucky dice, (that she'd won in a game of strip poker) and one that flashed different colours rather violently (her friend Susan had said it matched her personality). She chuckled herself at the memory, remembering that it had been the first gift he'd ever given one of his students. That had made her feel pretty awesome, until she saw the stack of paperwork waiting on her desk the next day.

Her face grew sombre as she reached the next charm. A twinkling silver star. She remembered thinking it was very subtle at the time, as no one would ever guess what it meant. Her heart still panged every time she glanced at it. It was Sirius.

Í don't get it, how does a star represent you?" She asked as he clipped it onto her wrist.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Because I'm Sirius."

"Nu uh?" she said sarcastically.

"Siriusly." He grinned. She slapped him.

"Seriously, what's with it?"

"Well, Sirius is the name of a star."

"Oh… that makes sense."

"Want to know what's even better?"

"Not really, but I have a feeling you'll tell me anyway."

"You are correct. You see, Sirius is also known as the Dog Star."

She laughed. "For real?"

"Yup. Its pretty cool, isn't it?"

"That is cool. All I'm named after is some weird Greek stuff…"

"Oh, but I'm Sure Remus finds your historical name so beautiful…" Sirius batted his eyelashes.

"You're asking for it."

"Oh, am i? Am I really?" well, in that case… Oh, Dora, I love you!" Sirius wailed loudly.

"Shut up!" she groaned, as Remus walked into the library.

Tonks allowed herself a small smile. She would always miss Sirius, but at least he had been right about one thing. She looked back up at Remus, who was yawning, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey honey. What you doing?" He kissed her softly. She snuggled closer, resting her arm on his chest.

"Not much. Just looking at my charm bracelet and thinking."

Remus stroked her hair, staring at her wrist. Then he sat up suddenly. "That reminds me, I completely forgot… your wedding present." He held out a small box, tied with a purple ribbon. Gently, he pulled on the bow, letting it fall into his lap, and opened the box.

"Proposing again, are we?" Tonks joked, peering inside. A small silver heart sat in the box, surrounded by creamy silk. "Oh Remus…" She reached for it, but his fingers reached it first, and he held his hand out. Sighing dramatically, she placed her left arm in it, waiting patiently as he attached it to the bracelet. When his hand dropped away, she brought her arm closer for inspection.

She gasped.

Carved into the heart was a small drawing of a wolf howling at a full moon. The engraving was a shimmering pink.

"Other side." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her, smiling at her amazement.

A large M was engraved on the other side, also in pink. She looked up at him.

"You're a Marauder now." He murmured, kissing her cheek. She squealed.

"Remus! Really? Are you sure they would approve?"

"Of course they would! We were going to make you an honorary Marauder on your 11th birthday anyway, Sirius had us convinced." He grinned kissing her again. "I'm glad you like it."

"How could I not? It's gorgeous!" She kissed him back. "Did you make it?"

He nodded, chuckling at her.

"I hope you realise im never taking this off now." She told him.

"Good. Just what I hopped for." He said, smirking. She poked out her tongue.

"I'll get you for that…" He grabbed her tightly.

"Oh i bet you will."

**A/N: Review!!**


End file.
